One Win
by SSBFreak
Summary: The champ has just gone down. Who was the fighter that managed to take down the champion of the ring?


The audience stared in both shock and amazement.

The champ had just received a hard uppercut, causing the large man to start stepping backwards in an attempt to regain his footing. After about three steps backwards, the champ turned around, as if thinking he'd have a better chance at regaining his balance if he was going forward. It did little to help him.

In all honesty, the champ wasn't expecting his opponent to put up such a fight. The champ hadn't trained as much for this fight, because no one needed much training to beat this particular fighter. There was a reason he didn't have the best track record on the boxing circuit, after all. He had completely underestimated him, and was now feeling the consequences of doing such a thing.

The champ's cheek still stung from his opponent's last uppercut. Even several seconds after the punch had landed, the champ was still feeling it. He certainly wasn't expecting the fight to be going like this, but then again, no one did. Everyone in the bleachers had gone silent with shock, wondering if they were seeing what they thought they were seeing. As the champ spun around and landed flat on his back, creating a loud thud when he landed, the only thing going through his dazed mind was how such a low-ranked boxer was able to take him by surprise like this…

The champ had expected his opponent to go down three times in the first round in record time, but instead ended up going three rounds against him. Both fighters had been knocked down a number of times, but with the champ down, this would be the second time that round. As soon as the champ hit the canvas, the ref had started the countdown. If he made it to ten, the champ would have lost the fight.

Even the champ's opponent looked stunned at what was happening as the ref was starting to count to ten. The opponent still had his arm lifted up, still in his uppercut pose after dealing his last blow. The opponent moved his arm to the side as he looked at the downed form of the champ, wondering if this was the end of the fight.

The opponent had come into the fight expecting it to be completely one-sided in the champ's favour. If the champ could easily take apart the likes of Bald Bull and Super Macho Man, then he'd have no chance against the champ, right? But when the fight started, he managed to block a lot of the champ's punches, managing to counter with a few of his own. Blocking the punches still hurt, but when the challenger saw that he was getting hit sin, he ignored the pain and pressed on. He was never one to just give up, anyway. His poor record was proof of that.

Everything went in slow-motion for the fighter. He honestly didn't like his chances. If the champ got up one more time, the challenger wasn't sure if he'd last much longer. On the other hand, the challenger was afraid of what the champ would do out of anger if he ended up losing the fight. Unfortunately, there was little he could do now but watch as the ref counted to ten. The challenger couldn't even hear the ref counting, because his mind was simply on how close the fight actually was. Even he wasn't expecting the fight with the champ to go like this…

As the ref continued to count, the champ slowly started to get up. He found it extremely hard to move any of his muscles, as he had spent the last three rounds getting his heaviest punches blocked by such a rank amateur. Gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the pain, the champ slowly lifted his head and shoulders, trying to get himself into a sitting position first. He refused to lose like this, especially to such an opponent. By now, the ref had gotten to seven.

The champ suddenly stopped trying to get up. His eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed fully, signaling that he was out cold. As the champ's head hit the arena canvas, the ref had finished counting to ten.

"Knockout!" The ref announced.

The winner didn't even hear the ref count to ten, or even notice the ref holding his arm into the air and declaring him the winner. Only when the winner realized that the champ wasn't getting back up again did he realize that he had actually managed to beat him. A weak smile appeared on the winner's face before quickly spreading into a joyous grin.

As the winner cheered to himself, pumping his fists in the air, the audience was giving him a loud ovation for beating the champ. Never before had they seen such a surprising victory, and they were both amazed that it had happened and amazed that they were actually witness to it. That fact alone was what kept the audience cheering for the ultimate underdog.

The winner was in amazing pain, having suffered numerous injuries at the hands of the champ during the fight, but he really didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to him was that he had actually won and that was an amazing accomplishment considering his horrible record. Having the joy of victory after so many losses was an amazing feeling and he didn't care how angry the champ was going to be when he woke up later.

The audience continued to cheer for the winner as the boxer waved to the crowd with both arms, despite that both of them were aching from blocking so many hard punches. Once again, the winner didn't care about the pain and ignored it as best as he could. He'd get his injuries looked at later, so he wasn't paying any mind to it. The feeling of victory was too good to pass up to pay attention to any minor injuries. He was running around the ring in victory so aimlessly that he would have tripped over the unconscious body of the champ had the officials not already carted him off.

The entire arena was erupting with applause and cheers, coming from both the audience and the winner of the fight himself. It was almost as if they could envision the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper…

"_Glass Joe Defeats Nick Bruiser"_

END

Author's Note: Yeah, I heard that Nintendo's official sources confirmed it. Glass Joe's one win was a freak win against Nick Bruiser. While that may be speculation, considering that it came from Nintendo I think it's likely (and makes me wonder if Super Punch Out occurs BEFORE Punch out…). Hey, I've always been a fan of Glass Joe, so the possibility of him beating such a boring (yet extremely-powerful) character was too good to pass up for writing a story about.


End file.
